1. Field
The present invention relates to a finger vein authentication, and more particularly, to a finger vein authentication which recognizes, compares and distinguishes a user's finger vein at low capacity/high speed through a method for analyzing a level set curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bio-metric authentication is a method of recognizing the identity of an individual using a physiologic or behavior characteristics of a human. As the representative bio-metric authentication technology, there are a finger print recognition, a face recognition, an iris recognition, a finger vein recognition, a signature recognition, a speaker recognition, and the like. In the above bio-metric methods, the finger print recognition and the finger vein recognition are advantageous in that a recognition performance is excellent, users do not have resistance and discomforts, and a recognition time is short.
The concept that it is possible to perform an identification using user's fingerprint has been widely employed a long time ago for the purpose of finding criminals, and the fact that everybody has different fingerprint has been already widely known. However, if a finger on which fingerprint is formed suffers external injury, is dried or wet, it is difficult to take a pattern of epidermis fingerprint through a conventional fingerprint scanner.
In order to solve the above drawback, some studies proposed a method in which visible light passes through the finger to take a dermal fingerprint and utilize it for the identification. The dermal fingerprint can be taken under any condition as long as the finger is not seriously injured.
In addition, the concept that the identification can be performed by a finger vein was approved by other study. other study indicates that if the finger vein patters of ten fingers of every person differ from each other, one finger vein pattern has a degree of freedom which is similar to that of the iris pattern with high reliability and this finger vein pattern is suitable for the identification.
Since the dermal finger print and the finger vein are taken to utilize for the identification like the above, the researches to solve the drawback of the epidermis fingerprint which does not well taken been carried out.